Back To Wonderland
by PerfectlyPerfect
Summary: Alice grew up, but so did Wonderland. Alice never went back to Wonderland and went on with her life. She got married, and even had a daughter Arielle. On Arielle's 13th Birthday, she finds herself in Wonderland. But Wonderlands not the same...
1. Chapter 1

Alice had grew quite a lot sense she left her beloved Wonderland. She had gotten married to a man named Charles. Charles was very smart and very handsome. But getting married was not the only thing Alice had done over the years. Alice had a beautiful daughter Arielle; Arielle looked very much like her father, brown hair and brown eyes. But Arielle had her mothers courage and strength.

"Mom! I don't want to go to bed! I'm not even tired! Can't we go play outside?" Arielle pleaded.

Alice smiled at her daughter, she was so much like Alice when she was a child. Full of energy and stubborn.

"No dear, you have to get up early tomorrow. You only turn thirteen once Arielle." Alice said.

Arielle's face turned in to a pout.

"I don't care!" Arielle crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't even want a stupid birthday party!"

Alice rubbed her daughters back. "Don't say that Arielle. I promise you'll have fun tomorrow. And I even invited that boy you like, um, Andrew!" Arielle's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Is it to late to change my mind?" Arielle and her mother laughed.

"Whats all the laughing about?" Charles smiled.

Arielle and her mother exchanged glances and smiled up at Charles. "Oh nothing daddy. Just girl stuff."

Charles raised and eyebrow and sat next to Alice and Arielle.

"But mom, do I have to have a birthday party?" Arielle frowned.

Alice looked concerned. "Why wouldn't you want one dear?

Arielle played with the ruffles on the bottom of her dress. "I don't know..."

"Whats wrong Arielle?" Charles asked.

"Well...all the other kids laugh at me...they say I'm weird..." Alice mumbled.

Alice gasped. "Who would dare? Arielle, your not weird!"

Arielle jumped off her bed and stood in front of her parents.

"Yes I am! I know it's true! All the other girls are normal and proper and I-" Arielle's voice cracked and her eyes threatened tears. "I'm just- I'm a freak!"

Arielle placed her hands over her eyes and cried.

Alice ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "Arielle your not weird, nor a freak. Don't listen to what those kids." Alice said smoothly.

Arielle's tears started to fade. "Really?"

Alice looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Let me tell you a story."

Arielle and Alice sat back on Arielle's bed.

"When I- I mean there was this little girl named, um, well-" Alice couldn't think of a name to use in a story about her self!

"Mary?" Arielle offered.

Alice smiled. "Yes! Mary! Once upon a time this was this girl named Mary. She was just wondering off around outside and then suddenly she fell in a hole!" Arielle gasped. "But this hole was not like any other. This whole went to a magical place named-" Alice couldn't bare speaking of the place she missed so much. "Um, named, _Wonderland_. Wonderland was a very strange place. A horsefly was really, tiny horses with wings! And there was a smiling cat-" Alice thought about her memories with the Cheshire Cat. "Um, and there were also many strange people. There was a white bunny with a watch, there were these two very funny twin boys, and there was The Mad Hatter-"

_The Mad Hatter_. That was a name Alice hadn't heard in a long time, and also missed.

"There were mad people?" Arielle said frightened.

"Yes dear, but they were very friendly as well." Alice thought back at her memories in Wonderland. But then remembered some one she wished she had forgotten. "But dear, not everyone in Wonderland was good. There was a woman named The Red Queen. She was evil to the core and wanted to rule Wonderland. So she started a war with her sister, the White Queen-"

"Was the White Queen evil too?" Arielle asked shyly.

"No, no, no. The White Queen was completely opposite of The Red Queen. The White Queen was kind. Anyway, when the Red Queen went into battle she had a evil monster with her to help her win, so the White Queen needed someone to help her too-"

Arielle shot up. "How unfair!"

Alice was lost in thought about when she fought the Jabberwocky.

"Mommy?"

Alice jumped at her daughters voice. "Oh yes! So little I- I mean, little Mary, had to fight the big monster all by herself!" Arielle squealed. "And you wanna know who won?" Alice asked.

"Who?" Arielle squeaked from under her covers.

"I did!" Alice said happily.

"You did?" Arielle said confused.

Alice's eyes widened. Oops!

"Oh no, Mary won! Yes...Mary." Alice said nervously.

Arielle started at her mother blankly.

"Um, well, the point is if Mary can fight a big monster by herself you can go though one little Birthday Party." Alice smiled.

Arielle thought this over for a moment and then hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom. Your right, if Mary can do all that I can stand up to the other kids tomorrow."

"Thats right Arielle." Alice's eyes wondered to the clock hanging in Arielle's room. "Oh my! Arielle dear, it is way past your bed time."

Arielle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

Arielle climbed in her bed and shut her eyes. Alice and Charles kissed Arielle's forehead.

After Charles had left the room Alice whispered to Arielle. "Goodnight sweetie"

Then Arielle rolled over in her sleep and said "Love you mom..."

Alice walked out of her daughters room and walked into Charles study.

"Wow...she's growing up into a fine lady." Charles smiled.

"She sure is" Alice laughed.

Charles walked over to Alice and rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"It's amazing of how you could think of a whole story like that. It's like you went though the whole thing yourself." Charles laughed.

Alice grew tense. "Yeah..well I guess I just had some time to think of a good story..."

**Did you like it? Want me to continue? Send me up to four reviews if yes! And don't worry, Hatter fans. He's in this story too! Oh and this is kinda based on Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland, this is just how I imagined Alice In Wonderland 2 would be like. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Arielle shot up out of bed. Arielle placed her hand on her forehead, it was covered in sweat.

Then everything started to come back to her.

She had the most horrible dream. She was falling into a deep hole...and she had hit her head on many things...and then she remembered seeing a little white rabbit...and having tea with-

"Good Morning!" Alice cheered.

Arielle jumped up. "Oh! Mom!" _Geez...can't these people leave me alone..._

"Happy thirteenth birthday honey!" Charles laughed.

Alice walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Thanks mom, this is great! I can't wait till my party!" Arielle lied right through her teeth.

Alice hugged her daughter tighter and giggled. "I'm so happy to hear that! Now, get dressed. And this time where your finest dress. And I will see you down stairs."

Alice turned around the head for the door but then Arielle had just remembered her dream. "Mom!" Arielle yelled.

Alice jumped. "Yes Arielle? Is something wrong?"

Arielle looked up at her mother shyly. She never talked about personal things like this with her mother. "Um yeah..last night I had this really weird dream, and it was kinda like your story last night and-" Then there was a sudden knock on the door down stairs.

Alice quickly ran out of Arielle's and yelled to her down the hall. "Now don't be worrying about scary dream, there not real after all."

Arielle sat on her bed and thought this over for a minute.

_Mom's probably right. It was just a dream, it's not real. But it just felt so real...Oh never mind Arielle! Your sounding like a mad person!_

Arielle jumped off her bed and ran over to her closet. She picked out her favorite purple dress, because that was her favorite color. Arielle curled her hair and put on a gold heart locket necklace that someone had brought her when she was born. No one ever knew who he was...

Arielle knew almost the whole town was waiting for her down stairs to "surprise" her when she got down stairs so she had to make sure she looked her best. She stared at her self in the mirror for a minute. For some reason she had a feeling that something great was going to happen today but she just couldn't imagine what.

"Arielle?" Alice called for Arielle probably wanted to know what the heck was taking her so long.

"Coming!" Arielle yelled back.

_Okay Arielle. We can do this. Like mom said, if Mary can battle one big monster, I can handle one little Birthday party._

Arielle walked out of her room slowly and slammed her door so everyone down stairs would hear her coming. Arielle walked, _more liked ran_, down the stairs. When Arielle got down to the last step she didn't see anyone there and all the lights were off.

_Of course._

Arielle smirked to her self. She paced around the house looking confused because she knew they were watching her. "Hello? Where is everyone?"

Then something bit her leg. "Ow!" Arielle screamed. Her little kitten Wizard was purring at her feet. She picked up Wizard. "Where do you think they are Wizard?" Arielle asked. Wizard meowed to the kitchen door. Arielle petted Wizard and opened the door to the kitchen.

Suddenly all the lights turned on. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Arielle's mouth was hanging open. Everyone was there!

_My mom must have invited the whole town!_

Everyone crowded around Arielle with there gifts and said Happy Birthday. Arielle said her thanks and tried to make her way to the backyard where the party was. Finally Arielle made her way through the ocean of people, who most of them she didn't even know. Arielle made her way to her mother.

"Mom!" Arielle smiled.

Alice looked surprised. "Arielle! Are you enjoying your party?"

Arielle rolled her eyes. "Yeah it's great mom..."

Alice frowned. A wave a guilt hit Arielle. I mean, it's not her moms fault... Arielle hugged her mother. "I'm sorry mom. I really mean it, this party is amazing!"

"Thank you darling. Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" Alice asked.

The last thing Arielle wanted to think about is those rotten, no good, selfish-

"Arielle?"

"Oh, um, well, I'd just much rather stay here with you" Arielle was such a horrible liar.

"Oh dear! You shouldn't be scared of those kid-"

"I'm not scared of them! There the ones who are mean to me!" Arielle yelled.

"Please! Arielle! Don't shout. People are staring!" Alice whispered.

Arielle crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care!" Arielle mumbled.

Alice frowned and placed her hands on Arielle's shoulders. "I thought we weren't going to act like this." It wasn't really a question.

Arielle frowned too. "I know...I just blow up sometimes..."

Alice giggled. That reminded Alice of the time when the Mad Hatter and herself were both stuck in the Red Queens castle and Hatter had to make the Queen hats.

"What is it mom?" Arielle said worried.

"Oh nothing dear, you just remind me of a old friend" Alice said.

Arielle looked at her mother strangely. "Um, okay then..."

Her mother scanned her eyes among the crowd and finally found who she was looking for. "Look who's over there?" Alice whispered in her daughters ear.

Arielle gasped.

It was Andrew. Andrew Krupp. Andrew was Arielle's crush ever sense she was a little girl. Andrew was one of Arielle's best friends, beside her friend Mileah Arnoux, he was the only person who didn't make fun of her. Poor Arielle wanted Andrew to know she liked him but he had a girlfriend named Angela who was really mean to Arielle. But Arielle knew Andrew would never _really _like her because Angela's parents had already planned for Andrew and Angela to get married when there older. But that wasn't going to stop Arielle from trying.

Arielle glided across the crowd to Andrew. "Hi Andrew!"

Andrew turned around quickly and smiled when he saw her. "Arielle! Happy birthday!" Andrew hugged her for a moment but it felt like forever to Arielle.

Arielle rocked back and forth on her heels. "Where's Angela?" Arielle asked shyly.

"Right here"

Arielle knew that voice. It was _her _voice. Angela Brookstone. Angela was very pretty on the outside but terribly ugly on the inside. That reminded Arielle of someone from the story her mom had told her the night before...

"Oh...hello Angela" Andrew frowned.

"Hi Andrew!" Angela cheered. "What are you two talking about over here?"

Arielle didn't say anything for a long moment. All the silence was about to drive Arielle mad.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute" Arielle smiled, even though she was frowning on the inside.

Arielle ran into the woods and sat on a log and cried her eyes out. She didn't even really know why she was crying, she never cried. Apparently all the tears she had been holding in for so long came rushing to the surface. Suddenly she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Arielle?"

Arielle's heart fell into her stomach.

"Andrew..?" Arielle squeaked.

"Arielle! Your okay! Your mom told every one to leave and you weren't feeling well after you ran into the woods. I thought you threw up or something so I came to check up on you" Andrew smiled.

Arielle jumped off the log and hugged Andrew. "Aw, thanks Andrew your so sweet but I'm fine by the way."

Andrew pulled back. "Okay, well I have to go, mother and _Angela _are waiting for me. Happy birthday" Andrew waved and ran off. Arielle noticed how he said Angela's name.

Arielle giggled to her self. He made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Arielle sat back on her log and day dreamed about Andrew. Suddenly something ran by Arielle's foot.

"What the..." Arielle whispered. Arielle got up and ran away. After about five minutes of running Arielle started to get worried.

_I thought I would have been back at home by now..._

The sky started to get dark so Arielle stopped running and instead walked in case she tripped over anything. Branches scraped her arms and face. Arielle started to cry again.

"How am I ever going to get back home..." Arielle cried.

Then she saw a white rabbit. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, it was so dark outside and the only thing that lit her way was the moon light. Arielle gasped.

_Does that rabbit have a...watch?_

Then the rabbit flew off. Arielle couldn't help it. Before she knew it she was chasing after the rabbit her self. And then...

She fell. And fell. And fell?

**Did you like it? Please review! You guys probably already get whats going to happen next anyway. Please review! If I get up to 3 reviews I'll continue! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is wrote as Arielle's point of view. Thank you.**

Everything was dark... I couldn't see a thing. The last thing I remember was chasing a, um...a rabbit! And I also recall him having a watch. What a strange sight...And then I fell...and fell...and fell? Suddenly my head struck out in pain.

I brought my hand to my forehead. "Ow!" I screamed. There was a enormous knot on the top of my head.

"I think she's waking up" A nervous voice said.

What? Where am I? Who's here? I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge.

"Can you hear me?" This time who ever was speaking had a high-pitched voice.

My eyes fluttered open. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was the rabbit and a tiny mouse standing next to me. Then it all hit me.

"Where am I?" I hadn't realized I was speaking aloud. I looked around me, I was laying on grass and there were a million different colored flowers around me, It was like a giant garden...and the sky was a dark gray. An there was gate a few feet away from me.

"McTwip, she's not even Alice. Alice had longer hair and it was blonde as I recall. And I'm sure she was much older." The mouse said ignoring me.

"Mally, she might know where Alice is." The Rabbit said annoyed.

"Alice?" I asked. The only Alice I knew was my mother?

"Oh, so you do know where she is!" The Rabbit said happily.

"I'm so confused..." I said.

"Take her to Absolem, McTwisp. He'll know if she's the one we've been waiting for." The mouse said.

"Of course! But how are we going to get passed the cards? There everywhere!" The rabbit said.

I starting to get furious. I demanded an answer! "Excuse me but I've been ignored this whole time! I would very much like to know where I am and who you are." I yelled.

"I might be wrong McTwisp. She does act a lot like Alice." The mouse whispered.

"Ugh! Your impossible! I'm leaving!" I got up and started walking to the gate. Then the rabbit ran in front of me.

"No please don't go! Your going to get hurt-Um, whats your name dear?" The Rabbit asked.

"My name is Arielle." I growled.

McTwisp and the mouse both stared at eachother wide-eyed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

McTwisp's face looked worried. "No, of course not. Um, would your mother's name possibly be...Alice Kingsley?" He asked.

How did these peopl- I mean _animals_, know my mother?

"Yes..." I whispered.

"It's her!" The mouse cheered.

These crazy animals must be mad! I've never met them in my life!

"Excuse me but-"

"Lets go! We must speak to Absolem!" The rabbit said. Then he started tugging on my leg pulling my towards the gate.

**...**

"Who are you?"

"Absolem?" I asked.

"Your not Absolem, I'm Absolem, stupid girl. The question is, who are you? " Absolem said.

"I'm not stupid!" I shouted. Are all the animals...and bugs, here this stubborn?

Then Absolem disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well...I don't think were going to get help from him" I sighed.

"Ohhh!" The mouse said angrily. "This is all your fault!"

"Mally, please..." The rabbit whispered.

"I didn't mean too!" I cried.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Mally just has some...temper problems..." The rabbit said.

"I have temper problems? You should meet the hatter!"

"The who?" I asked.

"The mad hatter"

"Who said that?" I asked. The only ones here were the mouse and the rabbit, they still hadn't told me there names, but they didn't say anything so who could it be...?

"Look behind you"

Oh my gosh! A...a...a cat! A floating cat! I had never seen such a thing in my life. The cat had blue striped fur and big green eyes and a very big smile! And he was flying!

"Welcome to Underland Arielle!" The cat laughed.

"How do you know my name-"

"I've been here sense you fell down that hole, you just didn't see me" The cat said. Then he disappeared.

"Boo"

"Ahh!" I screamed. He was behind me.

"You can fly and turn invisible?" I asked.

"Comes in handy when you need it" The cat laughed. "By the way, I'm Chez or the Cheshire Cat" He kissed my hand.

Then I turned to the mouse and the rabbit. "You two still haven't told me your names."

"I'm McTwisp. And this is Mally or Mallyunkum"

"So McTwisp, who is she? She's defiantly not Alice" Chez mumbled.

"Your right Chez. This isn't Alice...this is her daughter." McTwisp smiled.

A huge grin spread across Chez's face.

"How wonderful! The White Queen will be so thrilled!" Chez cheered.

"How is it that you all know my mother?" I asked.

They all gathered around me. McTwisp started. "Your mother saved our dear Underland! A long time ago the Red Queen had ruled Underland but your mother saved us! She fought the Jabberwocky and then the White Queen ruled once again."

I noticed how he said _then _and _ruled_.

Then Chez began. "Well... after your mother fought the Jabberwocky and the White Queen got her thrown back the White Queen banished the Red Queen out of Underland..."

Then Mally started. "The Red Queen escaped and got revenge on her sister and locked her away. The Red Queen now has her army and the White Queens army on her side and she is stronger than ever! She sent her card guards up the rabbit hole and to your home. They saw that Alice had a child and then the Red Queen was furious. The cards knew you would come here one day, and now that you have...well shes looking forward to...killing you."

I gasped. "But I never did anything! Why would-"

Chez put his hand over my mouth. "You must stay quiet! Or the cards will hear you and-"

"Who goes there!"

**Was it good! Who's point of view should I do next? Three more reviews and I'll continue! Please give me tips! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I don't think this chapter is as good as the rest, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**...**

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"It's the girl!" The cards yelled.

I ran towards the gate but two cards grabbed me by my arms!

"Help!" I yelled. "Get off me! I never did anything to you!"

"Your mother did!" The card snapped.

Then I kicked the cards off of me!

"Ow! Why you little bi-"

"I've got you Arielle!" Mally said as he poked the eye out of the card.

"McTwisp! Where do I go?" I screamed.

McTwisp was fighting with one of the cards. Then Chez floated next to me.

"Go to The Mad Hatter! He'll take care of you!"

I was about to run off but then I paused. "Thank you Chez."

"Go!" He yelled. And then I was off.

I ran down the nearest path. I had no idea where I was going or where The...um...Hatter, was but I just wanted to get out of here! Then I heard somthing...voices?

"Cards!"

I hid behind the nearest tree. The cards where chasing after me but they didn't see me hiding.

There was a man with them...He had black hair and a back eye patch on his left eye in the shape of a heart...

"She ran away? The little..." He paused. "She's thirteen! How can you let the child get away?" The man yelled

"Stayne! She had McTwisp and Mallyunkum and that cat helping her!" The card pleaded.

"Ugh...Round them up! Send them to the Red Queen! She'll figure out what she wants to do with them...I swear, do I have to do all the work around here? If you let her get away again I'll make sure the Queen loses your heads!" The man said. Then they walked away.

So this _Stayne _guy works for the Red Queen. I'll make a mental note to stay away from him.

**...**

I saw little gate that said _Mad Hatter_.

I don't won't go among mad people...but if he knows the way home, I have no choice.

I opened the gate.

Thats the longest table I've ever seen! That thing could probably stretch around the world! There where a million different shaped tea pots all down the table, and little cookies as well. Must be a tea party...But I wasn't invited, but I'm sure Mr. Hatter won't mind.

I walked to the very end of the table. There was a man. He looked like he was asleep. He had wild orange hair and eye brows. He had a very odd perspective in clothing obviously...and his face was very pale, I wonder in he's ill... And he had a giant hat on. I looked like it had been worn out, it had a pink ribbon around it with a few needles attached.

Wait a minute...this place is starting to become more and more like that story mom told me, I've met the rabbit...the small mouse...the smiling cat...and this must be the Mad-

"Hello?"

I gasped. He had the most brightest green eyes...brighter than the Cheshire Cat... "Oh! I'm sorry sir...did I wake you?"

"Alice?" He asked. This man must have know my mother too.

"Um..no sir." I mumbled. I can hardly see anyone mistaking me for my mother, I look like my father...

He frowned. He looked as if he were day dreaming...

"You wouldn't happen to be the Mad Hatter?" I asked.

Then he smiled, but I could tell he wasn't on the inside. "Why yes! Please sit, would you care for some tea? I haven't had a guest for a while"

He poured some tea in a cup and handed it too me. "Yes, thank you."

"I see your one of the few that haven't been captured by the queen" He said.

"Um yes..." I was dying to know how he knew my mother! "Um, who's Alice?" I asked.

He frowned again. "Oh, just a old friend of mine, well not anymore..." He looked down. "...she never came back..."

"Well, I'm sure she wanted to. "She's been so busy she hasn't had time to come back to Wonderland."

The hatter stared at me, amazed. "_Wonderland_?"

Oops...

"Oh...um...I mean Un-Underland!" I mumbled.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You said Wonderland dear. Thats what...Alice...used to call it...Um, whats your name?"

"Arielle" I smiled.

Then he looked at the heart shaped locket I had on my neck, the one that someone gave me when I was born...

"Arielle!" He cheered. "It's you! Your Alice's daughter!"

"How does everyone know me here?" I asked.

"Oh everyone does my dear! McTwisp checks up on Alice once and a while, but he hasn't in a while. And when we all went to check up on her, thirteen years ago, you had just been born! That locket on your neck? I gave that to Alice to give to you!" He laughed.

"I never knew who gave it too me...But this doesn't make sense...mother told me she didn't know who gave it to me...she was lying..."

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked.

"Um..."

"Haha!" He laughed.

Then his voice turned Scottish. "Now that you've come you can destroy bloody big head..."

"Bloody big head, meaning the red queen." Said a familiar voice.

"Chez!" I cheered. "Where are the others?"

Chez frowned. "The cards took them...And hello Tarrent!"

"Tarrent? Is that your name Mr. Hatter?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes!" Then he looked at Chez and frowned. "Hello Chez..."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

I could tell they rather didn't like each other...

"Nothing that you should be alarmed about my dear." Tarrent said still looking at Chez.

Then we heard a faint noise in the distance...

"Stayne!" Chez alarmed us.

Then Tarrent looked from some thing in his coat pocket. "Ah ha!" He cheered. He was holding up a bottle with some clear colored liquid.

"Drink this dear!" Tarrent whispered.

"But what-"

Then he shoved the liquid in my mouth. It taste rather odd.

Woah! I hadn't even realized it! I shrunk! I'm about as tall as my finger!

"Hide in here!" Tarrent said quickly. He grabbed my tiny waist and shoved me in a tea pot!

I heard foot steps coming near the table. Then someone talk.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Mad man." Stayne remarked.

"Hello Stayne..." Tarrent whispered.

"I'm looking for the little one...Arielle? She happens to be Alice's daughter. That must mean Alice forgot all about you! Haha!" Stayne laughed.

I peaked through the spout of the tea pot.

Tarrent frowned. "Um..I don't know what your talking about..."

"Would you like some tea?" Chez asked.

Stayne rolled his eyes, still looking at Tarrent. "Oh Tarrent. Why hide it? Everyone in Underland knows you fancied Alice."

I gasped quietly. Tarrent loved my mother? I couldn't believe this!

I had a million emotions running through me. One, being angry. I had just met the man and I figure out he is in love with my mom! And two, guilt. No wonder he missed her so much...he's been in love with her...

Tarrent didn't say anything.

"As you know the Red Queen has come back, she's much more powerful and won't go so soft on you if your hiding the girl. I'm sure she'll take great pleasure in taking off your head herself." Stayne said coldly.

Then he started to walk off. "Your choice."

**...**

**Was it okay...? I know it's not my best...Please review! What should happen next? I'm running out of ideas! :(**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't wrote a chapter in like FOREVER! I've been so busy reading other peoples stories! Sorry, so this one is for all yall, which I still think is amazing, like this story! Again sorry for the wait! _

**This chapter is on the Hatter's point of view, just messing around. Please enjoy! **

Alice...

The only word I could think of ever sense she left...

_~Flash Back~_

"You could stay..." I pleaded.

Alice smiled. "What an idea. What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea!" Then she paused. "But I can't...I have things I must do...questions I have to answer..." Then she frowned.

"I'll be back before you know it..." She whispered.

I wanted to believe her...but I just didn't know...

"You won't remember me..." I sighed. My heart seriously felt like it was breaking.

She looked surprised. "Of course I'll remember you! How could I forget!"

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Hatter?" She asked. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

I laughed in my head.

"I haven't the slightest idea." I smiled, even though I was as sad as ever.

Then she drank the vile.

I leaned next to her and whispered in her ear. "Goodbye Alice..."

_~End Of Flash Back~'_

Then I felt someone standing next to me. I peeked open my eye. Then...

My heart stopped.

Alice..? She looked exactly like her! But her hair was Brown but it curled up the same way Alice's did. And she had the same brown eyes as Alice. They could have been related.

"Hello?" I barley whispered.

She jumped and gasped. I must have appeared as asleep.

She looked quite frightened. "Oh! I'm sorry sir...did I wake you?"

My heart felt like it had fell into my stomach. Her voice..It sounded so much like-

"Alice?" I asked. ' the only thing I could say...the only thing I've thought about.

She looked as if she knew something. "Um..no sir."

I frowned. My dear Alice...I missed her more than anything in the world...Only if I could see her one more-

"You wouldn't happen to be the Mad Hatter?"

Hm, well I guess some company wouldn't hurt...

I smiled. "Why yes! Please sit, would you care for some tea? I haven't had a guest for a while"

She sat next to me in Alice's chair. She smiled up at me. She looked so much like- Oh never mind! I don't have time to think of her! She left Wonderland! And me.

I poured her some tea.

"Yes, thank you." She said kindly.

"I see you haven't been captured by the queen." I waved my hand casually.

"Um yes..." She looked down at her hands. "Um, who's Alice?" She asked.

I frowned. I waved my hand in the air acting like I didn't give a care. "Oh, just an old friend of mine-" I paused. "-well not anymore..." I looked down at the teapot in my hand. I laughed to myself in my head, remembering the time I had to put or Alice in the tea pot when that Alice-Obsessed, _Stayne_, came looking for Alice. Yes it was true, he had come to the point where he became completely obsessed with my Alice.

I shook my head.

Pitty really...

The girl tapped the table. Trying to get my attention back.

"She never came back..." I finished.

Then the girl looked insulted.

"Well, I'm sure she wanted to. She's been so busy she hasn't had time to come back to Wonderland." The girl said annoyed by the subject.

Wait a minute..._Wonderland_. Oh I must be completely mad now..Only Alice called it Wonderland. Wait..then she must be!-

My head shot up and I stared at the unknown girl. "_Wonder__land?_" I sounded as if I had never heard of such a thing.

Her eyes widened. She whispered something very unpleasant .

She stuttered. "Oh...um...I mean Un-Underland!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed pink, but that doesn't matter now. "You said Wonderland dear. Thats what Alice used to call it...Um, whats your name?"

She smiled and whispered. "Arielle."

Then I noticed the familiar gold heart-shaped locket around her neck.

It's the-her-the-Arielle!

"Arielle!" I cheered. "It's you! Your Alice's daughter!"

I stared at her and stopped cheering. She looked confused. I cocked my head to the side. I didn't understand...

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "How does everyone know me here?"

Ah! Yes! A story I'm always most pleased share.

"Oh everyone does my dear! McTwisp checks up on Alice once and a while, but he hasn't for quite some time. And when we all went to check up on her, thirteen years ago, you had just been born! That locket on your neck? I gave that to Alice to give to you!" I laughed.

Oh, I remember that day. Poor Alice was unconscious...She probably doesn't remember any of us coming to visit. When I saw her lying on the hospital bed I gently laid the locket in her hands.

The poor girl looked puzzled. "I never knew who gave it too me...But this doesn't make sense...mum told me she didn't know who gave it to me...she was lying..."

Then I, not thinking, blurted out; "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

She looked at me like I was mad.

"Um..." She mumbled.

"Haha!" I laughed uncontrollably.

Then I started to feel weird...I always felt like this when I was going _mad_. Oh, not again...

My voice turned Scottish. "Now that you've come you can destroy bloody big head..."

Then I felt as if someone was behind me...

"Bloody big head, meaning the red queen." Said I voice I wish I hadn't heard..

"Chez!" Arielle squealed.

Oh, Chez and I. We often didn't rather like each other. That mangy cat..he's always starting trouble!

"Where are the others?" Arielle asked curiously.

I studied her. She did quite look like her mother...Except for the brown hair and eyes. But her hair curled the same way as Alice's. She must have got the brown hair from..._Charles_. I remember him. The one Alice fell in love with. The only person I dreaded the most...Of course, except the Red Queen. I met Charles when the poor dear, Arielle, was born. Oh Alice...why him-

"The cards took them..." Chez paused. Then his face brightened and a grin spread across his face. "And, hello Tarrent!"

Arielle looked me right in the eye. Her eyes twinkled like stars. "Tarrent? Is that your name Mr. Hatter?"

I laughed to myself. She was so curious.

"Yes!" I beamed. Then I turned my eyes slowly to Chez. "Hello Chez..." I mumbled as I looked down at my feet.

Arielle cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that you should be alarmed about my dear." I said looking at that cat. He was licking his paw. Why is he so famous around Under- I mean Wonderland anyway? _The Chesire Cat_. It does have a nice ring to it but The _Mad Hatter_ is much better.

Then I zoned out. Arielle and Chez were discussing something but I wasn't listening. I looked at the path where Arielle had came from. The sky turned a hint grayer. And the wind picked up. I heard a noise-

"Stayne!" Chez yelled.

Oh no! Arielle! How could I have not thought of it sooner?

I looked in my coat pocket. I tossed out a bunch of tiny papers with ideas for new hats and needles. "Ah Ha!" I found just what I was looking for!

"Drink this dear!" I pushed a bottle of a small-potion to Arielle. Her eyes went huge and she tried to push it away from me.

"But what-" She stuttered.

Then I poured the liquid down her throat. She scrunched up her nose and made a fake-gagging sound.

I watched as she shrunk and shrunk and shrunk till' she was the size of my finger. Chez laughed slightly but still' keep his eyes on the path ahead. I could already see Stayne coming our way!

Arielle looked at herself and jumped. She was about to say something but I shoved her in the tea pot to hide her from Stayne. It felt like it was my responsibility to protect Arielle myself. And I wouldn't let a soul harm her.

"Hide in here!" I yelled at the poor dear.

I placed the tea pot in my lap.

I hadn't noticed before but Stayne was standing at the end of the table, I do hope he didn't not

Middle-Aged Stayne was much older. His hair was still black but with a gray hint. He had a few wrinkles also. He had gain a few pounds too.

Stayne looked me dead in the eye. He wasn't here for tea or a chance to mock me. He was here for business.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Mad man." Stayne remarked still looking me dead in the eye.

I looked down at my feat. "Hello Stayne..." I whispered.

Stayne wanted to walk near me. I felt like ripping his insides out and killing him. He harmed Alice and now he's here for Arielle. I won't let him get away with it.

"I'm looking for the little one...Arielle? She happens to be Alice's daughter. That must mean Alice forgot all about you! Haha!" Stayne glared down at me.

I pursed my lips.

I must have blushed as bright as a rose. I was screaming in my head. I wished poor Arielle hadn't heard that..

I frowned and hold back a few tears. "Um..I don't know what your talking about..."

I looked at Chez, his eyes were wide. He was sipping tea. I looked at him and then the tea pot. He put the his tea cup down quickly.

He smiled brightly. "Would you like some tea?" He asked Stayne. I just needed a distraction!

Stayne just rolled his eyes and whispered something very unpleasant under his breathe.

He smirked. "Oh Tarrent. Why hide it? Everyone in Underland knows you fancied Alice."

My eyes widened. Oh no.. I heard a little gasp from inside of the tea pot. Arielle heard Stayne. Oh, the poor child would never trust me again.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Tears streamed my face.

Alice. I did love her. Ever sense that day she came back. I've never stopped.. But Alice is married to a man much better than me. I have to be happy for her, right? But I can't when I'm in love with her...

"As you know the Red Queen has come back, she's much more powerful and won't go so soft on you if your hiding the girl. I'm sure she'll take great pleasure in taking off your head herself." Stayne laughed coldly.

I glared up at him.

He looked offended.

He started to walk off but then stopped in his tracks. He was still facing the path before him. He turned his head the side slightly so he could see me in the corner of his eye.

"Your choice." Was all he said.

o*0*o

"Your in love with my _mother_?" Arielle smiled.

She had worn off the small-potion and was full size again. It was dark out side, some time around midnight I presume.

She was hunched forward in her chair and had her elbows on the table. She had one hand running through her hair.

She stared at me in amazement.

Arielle pointed a finger in my direction. "_You _love _my mom_!" She laughed lightly. "This is..I don't know! This is amazing! I think...!"

She got out of her chair and danced around the table childishly. I laughed to myself. Arielle took this rather well, I thought she would have hated me for my feelings for her mother, but no. But, Arielle was a child, she didn't know right from wrong yet. But there was just something about her. I didn't know what. But something..

It was very embarrassing talking about this topic with her.

I laughed and shook my head.

Then Arielle was sitting in her chair next to me again. She was not longer smiling and dancing. She was staring at her hands and she was frowning. "Why was that man here today?" She asked seriously.

She was staring up at him now. Her eyes were pleading. She looked as if she had some how already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it from me.

I took off my hat and placed it in my lap. "He was here for you, because of what your mothe-"

"I know about how my mom saved Wonderland" She said with a bit of pride in her voice. "Before I even knew this place was real and existing my mom told me a story of Wonderland. She told me how she defeated the, er, um, the..The Red Queen! See, today is my thirteenth birth-"

I smiled ever so widely. "It's your birthday!" I think I still remember the song..

_"A very merry Unbirthday-"_

"Woah, okay! No singing please!" Arielle laughed and waved her hands in the air. "What was I saying again?"

"Stop singing."

"No, before that."

"You said 'Woah'."

"No before that!"

"You were talking about the story."

"Yes that!"

Arielle settled down. "Okay, as I was saying, my moms told my the whole story. But she said the Red Queen had gotten locked up..?"

"Well, see my dear, the red queen has escaped." I said smiling.

She looked at me with a _Noooo-Really? _Look.

I pursed my lips.

"Well, we've got to stop her!" Arielle blurted out. Her eyes went huge, she looked at her self like _'Oh crap! What did I just say?_

I stared at her with curiosity.

"Your right Hatter. It's impossible." She looked down at her hands again. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish." I looked her dead in the eye. "It's only impossible if you believe it is."

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

"Now Arielle, if you want to defeat the Red Queen your not going to be able to do it alone."

She frowned. "But who would help me?"

"Who would help you?" I laughed. "Why the White Queens nights of course! And I bet with some persuasion of Chez, he'll probably help too. And of course-" I smirked to myself. "-Me of course!"

"But what about what Stayne said. He said she's much more powerful now. And I like my head!" Arielle cried.

"Oh my dear! All will be just fine!" I lied.

o*0*o

_Arielle's Pov_

I looked at myself in the mirror, in Mr. Hatter's house. My, now torn, purple dress I'd worn to my party was now shredded. My hair looked like jungle. It was tangled horribly..

"I'd wish I had thought this out a lot better" I sighed to myself.

My face was covered in scratches and dirt. I splashed cold water on my face and tried to get the dirt off my face as best as I could. I didn't have a brush with my so I had to pull my fingers through my hair to try to brush it. My little fingers wouldn't even budge through my hair sense it was so tangled..

Then there was a little knock on the door.

"Come in!" I cried. I'd wish no one would see me like this.

I waited for someone to come in. But no one ever did.

I opened the door quickly.

Nothing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny! Now come out, or I'll get..um..The Cheshire Cat on you and I'll tell him to bite you!" I yelled with little effort.

"Well, I don't think you can get myself to bite me. That would be quite mad. Don't ya think, love?" Said a familiar voice from behind me.

I swooped around we a big grin on my face.

"Chez!" I squealed, jumping up and down clapping like a child. Which I was not!

"Hello Arielle, how are you?" Chez's body disappeared but his grin was still wide in the air.

I looked up at his famous grin and giggled. "Just fine, sir."

Then he disappeared.

I walked out of the bath room shaking my head and laughing. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Hatter walked in looking quite happy. "Oh, hello Arielle!" He said with a shaky voice. He was hiding something behind his hands.

"Whats that?" I asked seriously. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He smiled. I giggled when I saw the gap in his teeth. He help his hands out. He had something cloth material in his hands. "For you." He bowed and handed it to me.

I grabbed it quickly. It was a dress. A pink shot sleeved dress with white lase. It looked _very _beautiful and it looked as if it fitted me just right! I beamed at him. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. I was mostly hugging his stomach because he was much taller than I.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Hatter! It's very lovely! I can't thank you enough!" I smiled.

He hugged me back. "Ye' welcome dear."

I yawed, for I had still not gone to bed yet. I wonder if it's the same time here as it is back at home. "Hatter, do you have the time?"

He laughed. "Poor dear, I cannot have the time! For it cannot be owned!"

"Oh, I wish I had a watch on me now.." I thought to myself. "I'll ask McTwisp tomorrow! For he always seems to have the time."

o*0*o

I sleep into the guest room in Mr. Hatters house.

I went to sleep quickly. I was dreaming. I was back at home with mum and dad. And we were all together again, how I missed them...

I woke up, screaming of course. I did this mostly every night back at home.

I realized, I wasn't in bed anymore. I was on a cold hard brick floor. I opened my eyes but all I could see was darkness.

"Well, for sure I must be dreaming!" I thought.

Then lights came on. It hurt my eyes to I curled up into a ball on the cold floor trying to block myself from the light.

I heard foot steps. And I peeked open one eyes. There was a boy standing in front of me, about my age. He looked at me with great amazement. His eyes were a dark black, as were his hair. He had a red button up shirt on, and red pants on.

He held up one hand for me. And smiled.

"Hi." He simply said. "I'm Jack Heart."

**_Okay, for some of you who have seen the Syfy's mini-series, Alice. Yes! I confess! Thats where I got the name Jack Heart from, but I'm switching this story around. And for my readers, did you all think it was good? It was long. For me. I'm really sorry this took so long. Please don't hate me! _**

**_*I Need More Idea's!*_**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear, people who read this story.

I am deleting this story. I am doing this because I would like to start over, and fix it. I have a bunch of idea's for this story but I need to start over to put these idea's in the story. Please understand! :)

Love,

PerfectlyPrefect


End file.
